


Distraction - Alternate

by ArthaDemon



Category: Hollow Knight, Original - Fandom, The Shadow of Doubt, Trollhunters
Genre: Aggressive, Instinct, Other, Sex, consentual, heat - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthaDemon/pseuds/ArthaDemon
Summary: Alternate, explicit version of Chapter 2 of Trolls and Bugs, found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081968/chapters/63445531Bular is continuing to hunt the new Trollhunter, but Vherra accidentally provides a distraction that allows Jim to get home safely after leaving Trollmarket. Bular is far too busy aggressively ravishing the strange buglike creature that he forgets all about hunting the Trollhunter... for a bit at least. Overhearing a conversation between the brutish Bular and the devious Strickler, Vherra starts to piece together what is going on and becomes determined to protect the young human.
Kudos: 3





	Distraction - Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> An explicit version of Chapter 2, this has, obviously, clear descriptions of very, very rough sex. 
> 
> While Bular is rough and forceful, Vherra is absolutely consenting; He loves it rough and that dominance just turns him on more.

Bular was, needless to say, not pleased with the interruption. He attacked with his two large swords swinging. Vherra realized how dangerously sharp they were when one buried itself in the concrete inches away from his foot, and another nearly knocked his greatnail from his powerful grip and moved on to slice through the natural chitinous armor on his side. He felt a stab of pain and black blood oozing down his side, but barely gave it any mind; it was but a scratch to a Warbred. Any normal bug would have become afraid and run away, but Vherra found himself grinning. Finally, a challenge! He might even need his Beast form for this! It had been a long time since he had actually needed to make use of his large, powerful werelike form. Just as the massive troll seemed to be getting the upper hand, Vherra leapt back, just out of range of Bular's swinging swords. Mid lunge, he dropped his greatnail on the ground with a metallic clatter and transformed. He snapped his jaws at Bular’s arm, and made contact. The element of surprise had, indeed, worked. The stone skin of the Gumm-Gumm resisted the Warbred’s powerful jaws more than he thought it would, and this took Vherra by surprise. His bite did not do nearly as much damage as he had hoped. A heavy blow to his injured side nearly knocked the wind out of him with a sharp crack. The pain of the boney armor cracking beneath the chitin plating would have been blinding for any normal bug, but he barely even winced. Even now, he was enjoying himself! He hadn’t actually been injured in battle in such a long time, and the thrill made his blood boil. Hormones likely didn’t help, even if fighting made him completely forget about the irritating discomfort of his heat. He stepped back and reared on his back legs, unleashing another roar, more terrible than the first. Loud and sustained, unnatural like the roar of the very Abyss itself. A wave of power rumbled from his jaws, actually pushing Bular back. Vherra’s eyes glowed brighter, tendrils of Void lashing around him. It didn’t rattle the huge troll for long, however, because Bular quickly came swinging again.

Vherra soon found that he'd underestimated his foe. Even unleashing his ferocious Abyssal Roar barely slowed Bular down. Vherra was impressed. He was even more impressed when not only did Bular win, but Vherra practically had his ass handed to him on a silver platter! He found himself pinned against a wall by the unnaturally strong grip of the beast. For the first time since attacking the troll, he felt a stab of nervousness. He saw one of those twin swords raised, ready to strike down and deal the final blow. Vherra snarled and struggled, hoping to get away at least enough to breathe another day. He was not ready to die. Bular was close, so close he could feel his breath against his face, when the big troll froze.

The scent emanating from Vherra hit Bular like a truck. Powerful, alluring, inviting, pulling at deep-seated beastial instincts that threatened to surge to the surface. There was no mistaking that smell; heat. It made his blood boil. His pupils dilated for a moment, before he quickly caught himself and let out a snort, shaking his head to try to clear it. Vherra took that moment to struggle away, breaking Bular’s grip on him, which had slacked with the troll’s distraction. Succeeding in escaping, he limped away a few steps. Despite that close call, Vherra still seemed to smirk as he struggled to catch his breath, sides heaving as his tongue lolled from between his jagged jaws. He was winded, sore and bleeding, but elated all the same.

“HAH! Impressive!” The Warbred said breathlessly. He was practically beaming. “Ya fuck as good as ya fight, big boy?” His long tail swayed back and forth, head high and posture almost flirtatious.

The look of confusion that crossed Bular’s face was almost palpable, followed by a snort of distaste. The Trollhunter had gotten away during the fight, which angered Bular even more. He shook himself one more time with a deep , guttural growl. He turned and tore off around the buildings without a word to continue his pursuit of the two young humans.

Vherra realized then that he was quite sore, and bleeding. He paused to groom the blood off himself, and focus on the life energy he held within to heal his wounds. Or, at least, start the process that his Wereform would finish.

After a bit, Vherra stood and started to explore the town a bit more. It was perhaps an hour later that he could hear that familiar, furious roaring again. Antennae flicking up, he started to follow the sound.

“Sheesh… this guy has worse anger issues than I do.” Vherra grumbled to himself as he heard the heavy thud of Bular’s fist hitting a concrete wall followed by another thunderous, angry roar. Bular yanked his swords from the concrete, before he stiffened again. That smell had returned to taunt him! That maddening, alluring smell that set his blood to boiling and his heart to hammering in his chest!

“Sooo… care to claim your prize?” Vherra asked, with a smug smirk.

“What-” Bular started with a growl.

“Back in the Coliseum, I often made a little wager. Winner fucks the loser. You won fair and square. Needless to say… I don’t lose often.” Vherra said. “And I just happen to be in the mood for a little fun, lucky brute.” His guttural voice dripped with smugness. Bular’s confused and angry expression emboldened the Warbred. “Lemme guess, nobody’s offered before, hm? Maybe it's that breath of yours or that tacky outfit. I mean, skulls? Really? Maybe there are some who like the bad boys but that's just trying too hard.”

Bular's growl grew louder and angrier at Vherra's words. Losing the Trollhunter, a simple human whelp - and now being baited by this… thing? His growl turned into a furious snarl. Everything about Vherra infuriated him. He hated the way he didn’t cower before him. He hated how much that smell drew him in like a moth to the flame, the way it lit a fire within him. He hated that he hadn’t crushed that bug; hated that he found himself desiring the strange creature! The longer that scent tormented him, the more his blood boiled and mind fogged over.

Instinct won, in the end. This creature was not a troll. Not even close, but Bular had to take his frustration and rage out on something!  
Bular was upon Vherra in an instant. He snarled as he pushed him into position, shoving on his shoulders to the ground and holding him there.. It was reflex for Vherra to lift his rear and move his tail to the side and out of the way, though he smirked. 

“Eager, are we?” He rumbled, already growing hard from the rough treatment. Oh it had been so long since he’d met one capable of knocking him down and dominating him in such a manner. It wasn’t just the heat that had the slit behind his long, prehensile knotted cock growing slick and wet.

Bular did not speak, only snarled, wasting no time in positioning himself behind the Warbred. He was hard and twitching already, fully out of his sheath. Ridged all along his length, which was thick with a knot at the base, behind large heavy balls, full and ready to empty themselves into the bug-like creature before him. His cock wasn’t quite as big as Vherra expected with his size, but still plenty to pleasure him and tame the itch that was heat. He plunged into Vherra with one rough, deep thrust. Vherra grunted, claws tensing as Bular pulled back, and thrust into the base again. Rough, hard, and deep. 

Just how Vherra liked it. He tilted his head back with a heavy moan.

“Heheh… Make it last, will ya? If you blow too soon, it’ll leave us both unsatisfied.” Vherra teased. 

“Silence, Creature!” Bular snapped, with another hard thrust, enough to push Vherra forward a few inches despite his claws digging into the concrete. 

Despite Bular’s distaste of this strange creature, and his rage towards this thing distracting him from h is hunt, this felt… good. The strange creature beneath him was wet, and tight and the smell of that heat drove him insane. He hadn’t expected this creature to have both a dick and a vagina, but he was too far gone to care. Each breath of those pheromones, only increased by Vherra’s arousal, made him lose himself more. 

Vherra’s slick tunnel gripped his cock, hugging every inch as he thrust fast and deep enough to hurt. But the pain followed by the faint scent of blood as Bular’s sharp claws pierced his natural armor only made Vherra moan more, his body shivering in pleasure. 

“Haaaaaah… fuck!” He growled, clenching around the ridged cock that ravished his dripping slit. Those ridges slid right over his gspot, which made him squirm and clench his jaws before rumbling a heavy, loud growling purr. Heat only served to make him even more sensitive. Bular’s heavy balls thumped against his cock with each heavy thrust, stimulating him further. No creatures in his world had external balls, but he wasn't against a new experience.

His prehensile cock twitched with each aggressive thrust from the huge troll, pre leaking generously. He clenched harder as he felt himself nearing orgasm. That only encouraged Bular further, who snarled viciously and pounded into Vherra with all of his strength. Vherra clenched harder until he squirmed, his body arching as he let out a heavy roar and reached climax. 

Like all of his kind, he came heavily. Spurt after spurt landed on the ground as he squirted strongly around Bular’s cock. His roar turned into a moan as he felt Bular’s knot slam into him as his cock twitched and flooded his insides with thick, potent cum. Vherra milked him for every drop, clamping down on that knot and holding it in. His own knot was swollen to full size, and he knew it’d be a while before it shrunk back down. 

Vherra relaxed, panting hard. The thin air made him feel like he was about ready to pass out; though he didn’t.

“Hah…” He huffed breathlessly. “Not bad.” He rested his head on the ground to wait out the knot, still shivering in pleasure from time to time.

Once Bular pulled free and his knot released with an audible pop, the troll simply snorted and vanished into the night with a growl. He still had his goals, after all. Vherra had simply been a distraction.

Vherra’s legs still felt like jello as he straightened and stretched. He felt some of that thick cum ooze down his inner thighs. The incessant itch of heat was gone. Seeing as he was near the end of his cycle, he hoped this had ended it. Once he managed to catch his breath and get his legs to work right, he headed back into town to continue his exploration. He was sore between his back legs, but didn’t mind that in the least.

~~~~~~~~

Bular was distracted so thoroughly that by the time he finished, his prey had escaped his clutches once again and was safely in his home. He was contemplating tearing the door off its hinges and devouring the boy and his mother right then and there when the Impure, Stricklander as he called him, exited the house to lecture him.

Just as they walked away from the Trollhunter’s home, Strickler turned to look at Bular, his eyes narrowed. “Smells like somebody got busy earlier.” The Changeling said, perhaps a bit smugly. "Is that why you couldn't catch a simple human child?"

“Silence, Impure, or I will take you as my meal to replace that fleshbag whelp!” Bular roared angrily. Defensively, even. Strickler knew better than to try Bular’s patience, and wisely shut his mouth. For now.

Vherra, who was nearby having tracked the troll’s scent out of curiosity, heard the entire exchange. He watched the two leave, before glancing back towards the window, where he could see the boy at the stove, cooking. Safe.

“Hmmf… poor kid.” He muttered to himself, settling behind some bushes in his natural form. From what he could gather, the boy had become the target of the angry brute due to being the “Trollhunter”, or something like that. Funny, that he was called a hunter when he was very much being the one hunted. Such a small, fragile and soft creature didn’t stand a chance against such a monster; and Vherra became determined to protect him. He was exhausted, though, and really needed to rest so he could finish healing and perhaps adjust more to this alien environment he had found himself in. He got himself cleaned up.

“Too bad the guy’s an evil bastard… Wouldn’t mind a repeat.” He mused to himself with a wide yawn, then fell asleep where he was, hidden in the foliage behind the fence.


End file.
